


Burgundy

by Dreigon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: A bit OOC I guess, Blowjobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, Lyngerie, M/M, Modern AU, No Beta, PWP, Some chocolate syrup is involved, They are married, and living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreigon/pseuds/Dreigon
Summary: From time to time, Lucilius enjoys spoiling Helel in the bedroom.
Relationships: Lucilius/Lucio (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 22





	Burgundy

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a lenghty explicit one shot but I can't remember how to write explicit smut so here's.... this!

The burgundy lingerie set made Lucilius look away from the wet street on that rainy day.

Lights shone down on several mannequins dressed with different sets and colors, price displayed on little tags hanging from them, among other accessories, toys and boxes displayed in the window. He tilted his head slightly, thinking about it, not entirely concerned about blocking the way for other people in the street as they hurried to find refuge from the rain. He approached the window, looking at the clothes with increasingly interest. He tapped his fingertips on the case hanging on the shoulder and, closing the umbrella, he made way into the shop.

It was fairly empty, aside a few customers simply browsing the shelves and asking questions here and there. One of the employees was checking out her phone until their eyes met. She smiled with politeness and tucked the device in her pocket.

"Good afternoon! I'm Korwa, at your service, sir. May I help you?", she called with sweetness in her voice.

"That one.", Lucilius said, pointing at the burgundy lingerie the manikin was dressed in. "In my size, if you have it."

"Would you want to try it on?", Korwa asked, unphased at the man's way of being. She had seen worse. "These oftentimes come in one size fit all since they stretch.", she explained. From one of the shelves she picked out a box and opened it, taking out the top and placing it on the glass counter and stretching it for him. "But even if it's one size fit all, some customers don't fit in, and well, you seem pretty small.", she said, a smile on her face, a little comeback for his previous attitude.

Lucilius twisted his mouth in a frown, he wasn't here to hear her opinions on his body.

"Sure, whatever."

Korwa giggled and guided him to a dresser.

The set came with thigh high stockings and long gloves, both having lacey ends in the same pattern as the top, with the panties looking rather small for his size down there but figured they would fit everything together once he put it on back home. He saw the panties had strings to tie on the sides, he hummed and smirked. 

For a while now, Helel has been throwing the idea of wearing an outfit just like that for fun, something Lucilius could not find logical as their sex life was pretty active and fullfilling as it is, but Helel was adamant in at least trying it out, arguing Lucilius' curiosity would eventually get the best of him. If Lucilius wasn't interested in the end, Helel had no problems in buying himself the outfit, only he had been too busy at his job these past few months and the idea had been slowly forgotten.

Lucilius wasn't a person who shows his emotions in the same way as his spouse, he was particular in the ways and moments he would, but he likes indulging in Helel’s antics because he has to admit he has interesting and fun ideas to try out in the bedroom (and outside of it). He is more passive about it, mostly getting dragged into those ideas and sometimes urged Helel into some of his, but that wasn't often. It definitely took time for Lucilius to open up and be the way he is now, more vocal about his desires and comfortable with his own body, his spouse helping along the way.

Helel simply had that kind of imagination and energy, Lucilius liked going with that flow. As such, when his eyes saw the lingerie set on display, he took the initiative this time around.

Lucilius checked himself in the mirror, shirt discarded already, top fully fit on his chest, liking what he saw. He grabbed the gloves to see how they fit, turning to his side and liking it more, humming in approbation upon watching the reflection in the mirror. He wasn't too sure about the color, but if Lucilius is the one going to wear it, at least it should be a color he liked.

"How did it go?", Korwa gently asked when the man came out from the dresser, handling her the top and gloves back.

"Good enough. I will pay with cash."

"Oh~! Thank you~!", the erune chirped, hurrying to the counter and making sure to fold and pack everything neatly within the box again. "Anything else you might be interested in, sir? We have toys and other accessories if you wish!"

“No. That will be all.”

When he stepped outside with the purchase, the rain had stopped. Taking a glance at the clock on his phone, he saw there was plenty of time to head home and prepare, and maybe even buy a snack for later.

\---------------

The long haired man sighed, brushing the bangs off his face and glasses as he made way back home, pouting all the way through. Why would his beloved not answer any of the text messages he sent through the day? It had been a chaotic day at the firm, even his boss had been annoyed and prickly, and he wanted so hard to vent with someone... At least theatre classes allowed him to burn all that excess energy inside him, now he was tired and his feet ached. The small group was friendly and sometimes they liked to hang out and eat dinner after classes but today, Helel wasn't really feeling it. He just wanted to return home, have a nice warm bath and cuddle against Lucilius.

Helel grumbled, remembering his beloved spouse has yet to reply at any of his texts, thinking if _maybe_ he should have taken the twins invitation to dinner out, just as a little payback. But no, Helel wasn't that mean, they will talk it out. Eventually.

"He better have a good reason for not replying to me _all_ day...", the man whined, opening the umbrella as soon as he stepped outside the building where the theatre classes are held.

Helel wasn’t necessary needy all the time, today was the exception.

As if the weather sensed his mood, thunder began rolling and roaring among the clouds in flashes, the rain didn't wait to go down on the streets and Helel gave a deeper, longer sigh. Definitely _not_ his day, at all. At the very least, the trip to the train station was short and uneventful.

Sitting down and taking his phone out, he pouted again, deciding to distract himself in the trip back home by pestering his friends a bit and check work related emails.

Thankfully, the rain subdued when he walked out of the station and made his way home, feeling his body heavier and heavier with each step. He saw the tall building in the distance, thunder rolling again menacingly. He sped up his pace. Soon, a bath! The bed! 

"Ah, you arrived at last. Welcome home."

Helel's mood brightened instantly upon hearing Lucilius's voice upon entering the apartment, his annoyance completely forgotten the moment he closed the door behind him. 

"I thought today wouldn’t end! The firm had a rough day and Mister B wasn't happy. At. All.", Helel groaned, leaving the wet umbrella inside a metal tube next to the side table and hung his coat on the hanger. He checked himself in the mirror, adjusting his glasses, hair and clothes a bit and walked to the kitchen. "How was your…. your…"

Helel almost dropped the keys upon entering the kitchen and finding Lucilius cutting the leaves from strawberries on the counter, with a smirk on his face and donning a burgundy lingerie lace set. The stocking reached up his thighs, the lace string panties sit comfortably around his hips and the backless top covered his pecs and latched around his neck. Lucilius was barefoot even when the tiled floor of the kitchen was cold. The naked man stopped for a moment, drank on Helel's expression and resumed on his task. 

It was then Helel realized there was a chocolate syrup bottle on the counter as well.

"Oh, by the Skies! You shouldn't have!", he cried out, unable to contain his happiness as he trotted to his spouse to hug him tightly and kiss Lucilius' nearest cheek. "Thank youuu! Thank you! You are so nice to me!"

"Get away before I change my mind.", the man growled, visible flustered.

Helel sneaked his arms around his beloved and planted soft kisses on the base of his neck, chest firmly pressed against Lucilius' back, feeling the shivering form beneath his fingers, giving a tentative love bite that earned him a warning growl and a soft jab at the ribs.

"Don't get ahead of yourself now."

"You look so cute though.", Helel purred, caressing his spouse's chest languidly, a mischievous smirk painted on his face. "This color looks good on you."

"Save your empty compliments for later. And take a shower. You stink."

Knowing he wouldn't get away with it, Helel left the kitchen pouting, but not before giving Lucilius one big hickey on the curve of his neck.

Needless to say, he was surprised to see the bed done, especially after how they left it before work, with the sheets tossed everywhere as Helel jumped out of it once seeing he overslept and Lucilius getting annoyed at the fuss. There had been some thought behind all this, Helel wondered if Lucilius planned this before hand or has it been a burst of inspiration. 

Moments later, his spouse entered the bathroom swiftly.

"Here. These will do.", Lucilius said, leaving a pair of black pants on top of the toilet lid. 

Helel was now certain he had planned this for at least a couple of hours.

The warm water hitting Helel's sore body lured him to stay longer but there was someone waiting and he didn't like it when Helel is late. Drying as quickly and as best as he could, the long haired man took the pants left for him and fitted in them in an instant. He spent at least a couple of minutes picking at his hair and bangs. At the very least, he wanted to be presentable the way he wanted. Once ready, he stepped out into the bedroom.

“I don’t get why you gave me pants if you are going to take them off soon enough.”, Helel said with a mischievous tone.

His eyes shone with delight and smirked at the laying form of Lucilius on the bed, he approached and sat on the edge of the bed and crawled next to his spouse a moment later. Lucilius looked up to meet their eyes, tracing Helel’s jawline with his index finger and then pulling onto a hairbang to bring their faces closer.

“I like how you look with those pants, that’s all.”, Lucilius began kissing him softly, small pecks on the other’s lips before they became urgent and aggressive. 

He pulled onto Helel’s hair a bit more and on cue, his spouse opened his mouth and Lucilius invaded it immediately with his tongue, deepening the kiss and being dragged further down onto the pillows as Helel slowly, but surely, crawled on top of him.

Already, the foreign friction of the fabric made Lucilius shiver when Helel dragged his hands down his chest or Lucilius’ gloved fingers traveled from Helel’s sides onto his back, hugging his spouse close and tight, rubbing their legs together, grinding their crotches against each other in a slow, steady rhythm as they continued to devour their mouths. Helel’s fingers entwined in Lucilius’ hair, pulling on it softly, breaking the kiss. The short haired man gave a small whine in protest that was soon replaced by a soft moan when he felt those same hungry lips nibbling and caressing the side of his neck, teeth biting tenderly and leaving marks after them. A warm tongue languidly traveled from its spot all the way to Lucilius’ ear, licking at the edges, lips grabbing in the lobe and sucking gently, making Lucilius’ gasp under his breath and squirm underneath Helel, frotting against his spouse slowly. A few more bites and nibbles and the mouth returned to his lips.

They stopped for a moment, Helel smiling when their eyes met and giving small pecks at the corner of Lucilius’ mouth afterwards, pushing himself up and, with a quick panning of the room, he found the chocolate syrup bottle. Comfortably laying on top of his spouse again, Helel returned to giving away kisses and nibbles, letting Lucilius play with his lower lip as he fumbled with the lid of the bottle. Of course, Lucilius didn’t exactly want Helel away from him but the long haired man had plans already in motion. Helel went lower, dragging his tongue along between the small place the lacey top exposed his spouse’s skin, lapping and wetting the thin fabric that covered one of his nipples, listening to the soft pleasant sounds escaping Lucilius’ throat, his eyes following every movement Helel did on his body. 

Helel kneeled between the other’s legs and, with the bottle in hand and ready, he began to drip the content on Lucilius’ stomach. Satisfied with the amount poured, Helel left the bottle aside and arched down on the short haired man’s body again, lapping at the syrup covered skin, tasting the sweetness of it and the salt from the sweat on Lucilius’ body. He dragged his nails on Lucilius’ sides, hearing him hiss for a moment, and then his fingers running through Helel’s hair as he nibbled and bit down the skin, taking in Lucilius’ flavor and sounds. Helel felt the pants getting tighter by the second.

Licking his way down, Helel spread Lucilius’ legs apart and nibbled at the insides with increasing eagerness. Smirking, the long-haired man pulled the panties down and let Lucilius’ cock out, barely giving him time to get adjusted that Helel took him entirely into his mouth in a single swift movement. Lucilius moaned, a hand grasping at Helel’s hair, the other digging into the pillow underneath his head. 

Helel released the cock from his mouth a moment later and grabbed Lucilius’ length with his hands and pumped it slowly, from base to the top, squeezing softly at the head, rubbing it afterwards and giving playful licks and a nibble, seeing with delight how Lucilius’ body twitched and trembled, face flushed and eyes teary with arousal, the short haired man arched on the bed and moaned again when Helel took his cock once more into his mouth, just the tip this time, and began sucking on it gently while his hands fondled his balls through the fabric of the panties, rubbing at his entrance. Helel then grabbed onto the dick with his hands as his mouth was still at the tip and, following the movement, he began to swallow up the entire length as his hands traveled down to the base, and up again, and down again, and up again, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. The cock throbbed and pulsated with eagerness inside Helel’s mouth, and he kept going, hollowing his cheeks and began sucking into it, all the way through. The hand on Helel’s head tugged at his hair, a cry echoed in the room, Helel moaned.

Helel released the cock again, leaving it standing between Lucilius’ legs, his lips deciding to play at the base of it, sucking and leaving marks around it. He took a quick glance to his beloved and sighed dreamily upon seeing Lucilius’ lust-filled expression and eyes completely fixated on him. Returning to the length, Helel planted kisses on the underside, dragging his tongue and lips up and down, coating it with more saliva, a hand absentmindedly rubbing at the head while his tongue roamed around. The cock twitched under his fingers. Wet lips were placed at the top of the head and a tongue lapped at it gently before guiding the cock back into Helel’s mouth, going all the way down to the base and up again. Helel then began bobbing his head up and down at a rather fast rhythm, the only thing he cared about was the taste filling up his mouth and wanting to get more of it. Moans escaped Helel’s mouth as he devoured Lucilius’ dick each time, loud slurping sounds would follow soon afterward and the increasing need to keep going as he felt the cock throb harder inside his mouth, he dug his nails into Lucilius’ thighs, hearing his spouse’s labored breath get even more ragged, his trembling body squirming underneath Helel’s intense sucking, body so hot and sweaty, the short haired man began chanting his spouse’s name in between his loud moans, feeling that familiar heat build up at the tip of his cock, rocking his hips and following Helel’s rhythm, grabbing and pulling on Helel’s hair. And he felt it, he was close, he shuddered, panting, moaning loudly, listening to Helel’s own moans vibrate through his cock making him orgasm right into Helel’s mouth. 

A stream of warmth hit the insides of Helel’s mouth and the man moaned, taking and drinking it greedily as he kept bobbing his head up and down and sucking along the way, allowing Lucilius’ to reach his peak and making him ride it for as long as possible while swallowing every burst of cum down his throat. 

Lucilius breathed heavily, eyes trying to focus back into the ceiling above him, his entire body trembling with the aftermath of his orgasm, a hand tightly gripping the pillow and the other still latched at Helel’s hair. He shifted a bit and looked down at the smirk painted on his spouse’s face as he licked the remnants of cum dripping from the sides of his mouth, tongue dragging once again at one of his thighs.

“I suppose you want me to take care of you tonight, right?”, Helel whispered in a sultry tone, dragging his mouth around Lucilius’ inner thighs with lazy movements and soft kisses.

“I dressed up nicely for you today, you better do that.”, Lucilius replied tiredly, a content sigh leaving his lips once the high of his orgasm died down a bit. 

“What do you want?”

“Mm…”, Lucilius stretched lightly and put the hands underneath the pillow, watching Helel get up from between his legs, taking a quick glance at Helel’s tent down there. “The usual. Do as you please.”

“Oh, not just taking care of you but _also_ how I want it? My beloved, you are _spoiling_ me today.”, Helel purred, stealing a kiss. “Next time I want to wear this and ride you.”

“Hmph! Your chest is too big for this.”, Lucilius smirked, pulling the lacey top to reveal his hardened nipples. 

Helel brought his mouth directly to them, Lucilius trembled as small waves of pleasure hit his body. 

Helel wasn’t that annoyed at Lucilius anymore, that’s for sure.


End file.
